No Gun, No Game
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: Hirumatorture. HIRUUUUUUUMAAAAAAA! Hiruma's not carrying his gun for a day... What happens? Darkfic. Anyhoo, R&R. Rated for cussing and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**No gun, no game**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't Eyeshield 21, or the characters in it… I just watch…and drool… :3**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His whole body ached, the bullet wounds bleeding freely in the pouring rain.

His whole body was numb with coldness, his teeth clattering, and his breath raw and haggard.

As he stumbled on, hearing nothing but his own heartbeats and breathing, his eyes was locked on his destination.

The Deimon Devilbats HQ.

He… Kurita… everyone else.

He felt tears fall down his cheeks, not caring. No-one would see them in the rain anyway…

_I guess there will be no Christmas Bowl for me, you guys…_

He leaned on the entrance door, his unfeeling hands gripping the handle, slowly opening the door.

At first the HQ had looked… well, like SHIT.

But now…

"F-fucking Manager…"

_Still, it does look better when it's cleaned…_

Exhausted he fell down on the floor, door shutting behind him. He tried to fish up his cellphone from his pants, cursing as pain made his whole body protest.

_How many times was I shot really?_

He'd lost count.

It could be five times…

Still, if felt like ten.

_I guess I should be dead…_

Damn that fucking coward, Agon…

Besides, who'd known that he'd have a gun! Wasn't knifes his speciality!

What was even worse… HE hadn't had a gun on him. Not one single wepon…

_I guess everyone will laugh at my stupidity… But then again, I guess everyone think I carry guns ALL THE TIME…_

Fucking idiots…

Okay, it was mostly true, but still.

What he cursed the most, was his own stupidity.

_I should have gone to the police… Or at least to the hospital…_

Just HOW had he let down his guard enough not to notice the sneaking bastard?

He laughed weakly at the thought, feeling blood fill his mouth.

He coughed, pain wrenching his body.

He gasped for air and spat out some blood from his mouth.

Slowly he gritted his teeth, reaching for this cellphone.

As it came loose from his pants, he breathed in relief, slowly dialling the number to his closest friend.

_Maybe I should call Musashi too…_

His thought stopped as he lost his vision.

He lay still, waiting for it to return, trying to slow his pained breath.

As it slowly returned, he clicked the green button on his phone, eyes looking at the growing pool of blood around him.

He swallowed slowly, forcing down the bile, as he tried to ignore the feeling of being tiered…

_It's so cold… so fucking cold…_

His green school uniform wasn't even green anymore…

_This sucks…_

As he waited for his friend to pick up the phone, his eyes began to droop.

Forcing them open again, he gritted his teeth.

…_I will not give up so easily…_

_I know what I'm gonna do… _

_I'll fucking kick Agon in the face and…_

"Kurita here."

The thought of kicking Agon totally forgotten, he focused his strength to open his mouth.

"… K…K-kurita… It's m-me…"

"Hiruma-kun! What's making you call in the middle of the night? Not that I mind, I was just off to begin morning practise!"

"S-shut up… F-fucking porker… C-could you p…p-p…please call the ambu…lance… A-Agon got me… p-pretty b..bad…"

He coughed, catching his breath, trying to ignore the pain.

"Hiruma-kun! What's happened!"

He coughed again, blood pooling from his mouth, the coughing-fit leaving him breathless.

"…I..I… h-head…. Qu—arters…"

He could hear his friend screaming his name in the phone.

_I can't move my body…_

His eyelids began to lower down…

Damn, he was going to miss everyone…

The thought of kicking Agon in the face, then castrate him, suddenly sounded like such a wonderful idea…

It all became black.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**YOSH! **

**I made it! My first ES21 fic! … Did it suck? O.O**

**What do you think?**

**And no. I did not kill MY Hiruma. **

**And I guess you've figured out that I don't like Agon…**

**I mean… COME ON… The man's hot… But uugh… Bad, bad personality… Shame on you!**

**I think I will have some spare time this month, so maybe I'll update some stories **

**Anyhoo… yah, Give me Reviwes folks! **

**Tell me what you think, give me some of your ideas.**

**You can have a cookie:)**

**/ K**


	2. Chapter 2

**No gun, No game**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: don't own… Seriously I'm getting tiered of this disclaimer stuff… Just reminds me of what I want but can't have TTATT**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Musashi slowly walked in the rain, slowly gazing at the Deimon High school as he walked by.

He stopped as he looked at the dark school, lit up by the streetlights.

With brows furrowed he thought back.

Even though he wanted to go back to Deimon, and play American football with his two friends, he couldn't.

Not when his father was sick and all…

He knew it was only an excuse…

Even if his father got better… He'd still abandoned his two best friends.

Still, he loved football with all his heart, as much as his two friends.

He looked down on the ground; with ache in his heart he kicked a small pebble.

_The 60 feet magnum…_

He smiled.

He'd only kicked 45 feet.

Kurita had been so glad, practically bouncing on spot, while the menacing blond had grinned and said that exaggerating was good…

He shook his head at the thought.

Those days had been the best of his life…

He looked down on the ground again, feeling a little chilled.

_It's probably not good to stand like this in the cold rain…_

His eyes fell on a big red spot on the ground.

He squinted at it, curious, then he shook his head.

_It was probably nothing._

He hugged himself, trying to get warmer, as he started to walk home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he walked beside the river, near his home, it had stopped to rain.

He breathed in and looked at the sky.

_Soon morning…_

He really had to stop taking these night walks.

He was woken from his musings by a sharp beep.

His cell phone rang; he picked it up from his pants and looked at the display.

It was Kurita.

_At this time?_

He answered.

"Hello Kurita."

He heard his friend sob on the other end.

_This better not be Hiruma's fault._

He knew that Hiruma's words sometimes could be very harsh.

"Musashi-kun! It's a-about Hiruma-kun!"

He knew it…

Stupid Hiruma.

"What has he said to you now? You know you shouldn't take his words serious…"

"It's nothing like that! I-I'm so concerned Musashi-kun! He could be hurt! And I don't even know where he is!"

Musashi's heart began to pound.

"W-what?"

"He rang, Musashi, it sounded really b-b-bad! Something about Agon! Musashi, we have to f-find him! Musashi! Musashi!"

He dropped his phone, heart in his throat.

It had been blood on the ground…

The red on the ground had been blood.

He began running.

Hiruma, that idiot…

Never in his life had he run that fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wah, this just keeps getting worse and worse!**

**Ahhh, sorry for the bad chapter.**

**I felt the need to update, and borrowed and idea, but I couldn't find any inspiration… **

**And I'm sorry if Musashi had wrong feelings and expression etc.**

**I don't really know how he reacts or are. **

**And sorry for Kurita too..**

**OOC… I know, I know…**

**Gomen Gomen.**

**It's cliché, I know… **

**But, but…**

**Anyhooooo**

**Yah.**

**R&R. **

**Now.**

**Do it.**

**You know you want to.**

**:Takes out black extortion book with devilish grin:**

**You do, don't you?**

**Thought so.**

**YA-HA!**

**/ K**

**(You can have a cookie if you want to… )**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Gun, No Game**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: No, not just yet… Never. **

**I am too poor and my extortion book just isn't big enough just yet, to make it all mine. **

**Nope.**

**Just have to make more slaves first. YA-HA!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Noononononono… Please make him be alright!_

His legs hurt, and his lungs hurt. But none of it mattered, as horrible visions passes by his eyes, one after another.

_Covered in blood…_

_Dead…_

Far away in the distance he could see the Deimon Highschool.

His heart pondered, and his feet slapped at the asphalt, as he fastened his pace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I can't die yet…_

He couldn't breath.

_Yes, I realise that I have fuckin' blood in my lungs. BUT IT WON'T FUCKIN' STOP ME._

Nothing could stop him.

He'd made a promise.

To Kurita…

Musashi…

Everyone.

He realised his eyes were getting watery.

_No time getting mushy._

He tried to move his arms, giving a sharp cry of pain, as pain flooded though his body.

"F…f-fuckin' h-hell…"

Gritting his teeth, he began lifting himself of the ground.

With a defeated cry, he sagged back down, whimpering of pain.

This time tears fell.

_God, I'm pathetic…_

_I can't even lift myself of the ground…_

"_H-…Hurts…"_

He tried again; slowly he got up on his knees, ignoring the pain as the movements caused his wounds to spill more blood.

The world around him span round and round.

Coughing, and then taking shallow breaths, followed by more coughing…

The metallic tastes of even more blood in his mouth, making him wince.

He spat it out and took a firm grip of the table of the middle of the room, heaving himself up.

On wobbly feet he stood, slowly trying to ignore the ache in his body.

_I better call an ambulance…_

His bloody numb fingers fumbled with his cellphone.

He looked at them, again the bitter memory of being totally over mannered, fresh in his mind.

A chill ran over his body, reminding him of the blood loss.

His fingers didn't cooperate with him, and he dropped his phone to the ground.

_It hurt's so much._

_It's so FUCKIN' cold._

The world span around him faster and faster, and slowly everything got darker.

_Not again…_

Not caring about the pain, he wrapped his arms around himself.

Tears fell from his eyes.

_It just hurt's so much…_

The thought of giving up, came, but as fast chattered.

NO. He'd made a promise…

"_Christmas bowl, for sure!"_

He fell to his knees; a scream of pain and grief tore from his lips.

He'd sacrificed so much.

Was he going to give up because of some messily gunshots?

NO WAY, was he going to give up now.

"… n… w-way…"

He couldn't feel his body anymore.

It didn't even hurt so much now.

_Help… someone… Anyone._

A small whimper came from his mouth.

"H…help…"

_Wasn't it me who said that Devils don't ask any Angels for favours…?_

He fell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**WHAT HAVE I DONE?**

**HOW CAN I DO THIS TO MY LOVELY HIRUMA!**

**SHAME ON ME! TTATT**

**And sorry if the chapter was short and boring. … and CLICHÉ… and with repeats…**

**I've lost my imagination for a moment here. **

**Gomen nasai.**

**Muwehheheheheheheheehe, wait for the next chapter. I'm gonna write on it now :3**

**R&R!**

**BOW TO MEH!**

**YAH!**

**DO IT!**

… **And push the purple little button that says: LOVE ME. **

**Yes. It's right there in the nether left corner.**

**LOVE ME.**

**/K**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Gun, No Game**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. I don't own it, don't own it.**

**I read and write about it though… And my writing sucks… TTATT**

**God I'm pathetic…. :(**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He hastily jerked up the HQ door, eyes wide at his discovery, and heart almost bursting.

_So much blood…_

This couldn't be real… None of it. It was just a big lie. A stupid nightmare, and any minute now, he would wake up, laughing at his silliness.

"HIRUMA!"

His friend, still and covered in blood, lying on the floor.

_Nonononononono!_

He dropped to the ground beside his friend, checking for a pulse.

_There, but faint._

His vision got blurry, but he didn't care.

He knew he was crying like a baby, but he just DIDN'T CARE.

All he could see was his friend.

He ordered his shaking hands to grab a hold of his friend's shirt, slowly shaking the body.

"Hiruma? Hiruma? HIRUMA?"

_Pleasedontdiepleasedontdie_

"Please, w-wake up…"

He jumped in surprise as he heard a phone-jingle.

_Hiruma's telephone._

He looked around, seeing the black phone lying in the blood.

He flipped it opened, almost dropping it in the process, it was so slippery with blood.

He disconnected the coming call, fast dialling 911.

His mind was blank, as he answered the questions, what?, who?, where?

_So much blood…_

He looked at his friend, feeling so helpless.

He stroked his friend's cheek, his big, sunburnt, hand making the other's skin even paler.

"Please don't die, H-Hiruma… You c-can't die. Please don't."

_He's so pale…_

He began stroking Hiruma's hair, the once yellow and glowing as the sun, was now tattered with blood-red.

"Please wake me up…"

This couldn't be reality.

_Please let it all be just a bad dream. Please, someone, just wake me up…_

The tears fell down his face, softly dripping into Hiruma's.

"F-fuckin' c-c-crybaby…"

His heart stopped.

He looked down, seeing two piercing-green half-opened eyes, peering at him.

"..m.. not..d-dead yet…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fucking stupid Musashi… Can't he realise that it's embarrassing to see a grown man cry?

And what the FUCK was he crying about?!

Okay, there was a lot of blood, it hurt like hell, but… He's not even dead… yet…

No reason to cry…

_Heck, some people would even be glad if I died._

Snapping out of the morbid thoughts, he looked up, Musashi hadn't realised he'd woken up, talking a cell phone.

… Hey wait… HIS cell phone!?

_Too tiered to do anything now, I'll just have to shoot him a couple of times later…_

He didn't want to die.

No, seriously, he REALLY didn't want to die, even though it even was hell to breath at the moment.

_The promise._

But just maybe… maybe he should say goodbye, just in case?

_What the?!_

Was Musashi stroking his hair?

"Please wake me up…"

He looked at his crying friend.

_Oh crap. Stop crying fucking old-man… You're making me cry too…_

_Í'll make him wake up damnit!_

"F-fuckin' c-c-crybaby…"

He saw his friend look down on him in chock.

_Surprise!_

"..m.. not..d-dead yet…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Maaaaa, I lost my imagination again… **

**I was trying to make this chapter a little lighter in the mood (coughbloodlosscough)**

** I don't know the emergency telephone number in Japan, soooo… whatever…**

**And no, this isn't "suddenly- turned- gay". It's completely friendish… or something. **

**Don't kill me if you hated this chapter TTATT, but hey, it's slooooowly getting somewhere… But oh so slowly. TTATT**

**I WANT COOKIES!**

**COOKIES!**

**And reviews. OwO**

**Gimme!**

**// K**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Gun, No Game**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: YAH! Do I own now?! … No… I do not. Suckiness…. No ownie…. Buh.**

**:C**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Musashi stood outside the hospital-room the nurses had put him in. the doctor said it was a miracle that he was still alive…

_Hiruma must have stayed alive on will alone…_

Because, let's face it… Hiruma couldn't have much blood left in his body.

There was fucking blood everywhere in the HQ…

He felt the unshed tears in his eyes almost fall, but he couldn't let himself make them.

_What's there to cry about? Hiruma's not dead…_

… No. He's only in a coma. He will wake up any minute now… Right?

It was so disturbing to see the once so live friend, lay so still in a hospital.

Even though the horrible scenes of seeing him all bloody and still in the HQ, flashed in his mind all the time…. This was worse.

Much worse.

This time he really looked…

Dead.

_God, he was pale…_

He picked up Hiruma's bloodied cell phone from his pocket and began dialing his friends. Maybe it was a little bit too late to do so… But they had to know.

_Stubborn fool… Why didn't you kick Agon's ass?_

He heard his other friend answer the phone on the other line, voice tight with worry and sadness.

"H-Hiruma? Where are you? Are you allright?"

Musashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_This is too hard…_

"No Kurita… It's me…. I've found him."

He heard his friend laugh with relief.

"He's okay? Can I talk to…"

He interrupted his friend.

"No Kurita. He's not okay… he's…"

_Here it comes…_

"He's in a coma."

"WHAT?!"

Musashi winced as his friend began to cry loudly.

"Please don't cry, Kurita. He's gonna be okay, you know how he is. How stubborn he is."

"But, b-but…"

"You'll see Kurita… He'll be back in no time."

"We're are you? I will call the others and we'll come down there… is that okay?"

He heard Kurita sniff in the other line.

"… Of course it's okay for you to come. You know that. We're at the hospital that's east of school, fifteen blocks down…"

"Okay, Musashi… Will you be alright?"

Musashi took another deep breath.

"… Yeah. I will."

Tears fell down, and this time he didn't try to stop them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

… **oO…**

**GOD, I'M EVIL! **

…**. Shame on me. **

**A coma?! AND SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!?**

**What was I thinking!? …. Hey, don't look at me. I don't know what I thought…**

**But hey, look at it this way: Because of the eviliness of meh this time, I will begin with the next chapter right away… this is partically a result of the looooong time it took for me to update, but hey. I've been busy. **

… **hmmm…. Maybe I'm using "but hey" a teeny bit too much, nee? **

**Yah, gimme cookies anyhoooooo. NOW. **

… **I beg of yeh…. TTwTT**

**Please give me reviews on what you thought of the chapter…**

**Okay… I WANT reviews. I NEED them. I CRAVE FOR THEM. If I get reviews, I promise to… uhmm… Skip chocolate for the next seven hours! SEVEN!**

… **how will I survive…. TTTT**

**I don't really know what I thought of the cellphone scene. Personally, I thought it was weird. HEY! I did have a thought about it after all! Wieeee….**

**AND AGAIN, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU ON YOUR TOES ALL THE TIME. THIS STORY WILL SOON BE CALMED DOWN, AND FINISHED. **

**HOPE YOU'VE LIKED IT SO FAR :D**

**// K**


	6. Chapter 6

**No Gun, No Game**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: No not yet, and not ever. I will not, and do not, own Eyeshield 21. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone gathered around the hospital-bed, where Hiruma laid.

Musashi looked around; everyone looked sad, some even cried.

_Heh, you bastard, wake up now, and you'll get perfect blackmailing material…_

He was so lost in though that he hadn't even realized that he was being spoken too. He turned his head, and saw Mamori.

He nodded his head.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?"

He saw Mamori smile a small and sad smile.

"Do you know what happened?"

He scratched his head, as he with a grimace of frustration, sighed.

Everyone had by now turned their heads around, and looked at him.

"I've already spoken to the cops, and they don't know much. But I can guess what happened."

He took a breathing-pause, chewing on his bottom-lip in thought.

"He mentioned Agon, and the nurses hadn't found any weapons on Hiruma, when I brought him in."

"What?!"

He heard Kurita burst out in chock.

He looked at his friend, and nodded.

"No weapons at all. No guns, no grenades. Not even a single knife. He was completely clean of weapons."

"It couldn't just been a robbery?"

He looked at Sena, but this time shook his head.

"His wallet wasn't missing, not his cell-phone or watch either."

The room was filled with silence.

"I can't believe he didn't have his guns on him…"

Everyone nodded quietly at Monta's words.

"So I believe, Agon did all of this… Maybe as revenge, I don't know."

He massaged his temples.

"He d-did mention that Agon got him pretty bad…"

Kurita sniffed, tears flowing from his eyes.

"What're we s-supposed to do?"

Kurita looked at the hospital-bed which Hiruma laid in.

"I want him to wake up…"

Mamori laid a comforting hand on his arm, as she cried with him. Musashi and the rest of the team stood around the bed, looking at the pale and softly breathing captain of theirs.

"I know Kurita. We all want him to…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To see his friend, looking so frail. To see him looking so broken. So small.

It was wrong.

It was all wrong.

"The commander of Hell" wasn't supposed to look so frail.

It had never occurred to him how thin his friend was… How small he was.

His attitude had always made him seem so… Big…

It was so unbearable to see the unbreakable devil, looking so tiny, so hurt.

He gritted his teethe.

Hiruma almost died… He could've died.

Someone had hurt him, reduced him to this state of barely living.

No-one would get away with hurting HIS friend.

NO-ONE.

And damnit, someone was going to pay.

He clenched his fists.

And he knew the whole Deimon Devilbats team was with him, if he would say it.

Still he knew, with no evidence it would never be.

Waiting broke his heart, ever if it was the only thing they could do for the moment.

_I've had enough of hospitals… So hurry up and wake up, bastard… Can't you see we need you? We miss you, so wake the fuck up… Hiruma._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Che, well that was a waste of time. It wasn't even entertaining; he didn't even fight back, that fucking trash."

He cracked his knuckles as he was on the walk to his house.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he put the gun in his pants.

"That fucking trash! He didn't even take me seriously! He didn't even bring out his guns!!!"

He growled, and stopped.

He screamed out his frustration as he hit the brick wall beside him.

"I will make him pay, for not taking me seriously!"

He stomped on the ground.

"No-one takes me lightly! I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him!"

Fists clenched, he walked on.

"I'LL TEACH THAT FUCKING TRASH WHO HE'S MESSING WITH!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meh…. Yosh… I'm here again. I had so little to write in this chappie… And I really shouldn't write now…. My head is killing me, and I'm sick, but I HAD to! **

**I was almost finished anyway:P**

**Excuse me if I did a bad job on this chapter. Since it was such a long time ago I last wrote on this, I'm afraid I've kinda lost my spark.**

**But, even if I don't really have the time to do this, I'm up and running! **

**Mjyees, fear meh! And give me reviews! **

**Or I'll cover you in snot!**

**(I'm hygienic damn you!)**

**// K**


End file.
